


This Isn't One of Those Love Stories

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: If only everyone will stop Len from interrupting the story, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, he doesn't have a crush on Barry, implied coldflash, no matter how much he tries to deny it, rogues family, seduce your crush with math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Len is just trying to tell the story of how he was able to distract Barry with mathematics. None of the Rogues truly believe him. Now, if only the Rogues will let him finish the story he could state how he was able to get the Flash to not notice the heist going down. Implied Coldflash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! This was written for gameofcards theme: check the ao3tagsoftheday. I got inspired by unreliable narrator, and seduce your crush with math.

Maybe you should believe this story. Maybe you shouldn’t believe it. After all, I am a career criminal who likes to steal priceless jewels. So, who here will believe that I could seduce my adversary with math.

Who knew that the Flash was a nerd behind his costume? Yeah, sure I knew that the Flash or whoever is behind that mask is a crime scene specialist for the Central City Police department was a nerd. Yes, I know the identity of the Flash but I’ll never hurt allow anyone else to hurt him. He’s my adversary after all. And no other villain can get in his way except for me as well as math apparently.

Yeah, I know everyone who’s hearing this story won’t believe me when I state this but I could seduce the Flash with math. And before you say something Mark, he’s not my crush. Lisa stops sniggering from the back. Why is it every time I tell this story someone states that the Flash is my crush? He’s just my adversary. That’s it.

Don’t state that I am trying to deny anything. After all, I am also a skilled debater and orator who wants to tell everyone how I could defeat the Flash without using my general puns. And before anyone stops me from narrating the story again, I won’t tell you the Flash’s name at all. We both made a deal and I like sticking to the deals I make. I can be an honest guy, and I know some of you don’t believe it since I am a career criminal but the deal was I get to go steal stuff without hurting people and the Flash won’t send me to jail. Very sweet deal if you think about it.

I was casing Central City museum again because I heard that there is a priceless art piece that was brought over from Belgium. Fancy art piece which means millions of dollars that can be sold. Now, as you all know I am the meticulous guy, however, I had time on my hand to explore other galleries and I saw the Flash in the galleries. I do not know how he knew I would be there.

Now, now Jesse settle down, I did not shoot anyone since kids were around. And I get that you would have allowed bombs to go off. Mick would also do the same. But for me, those little kiddies were around and I did not want anyone to be hurt.

Started telling the Flash that was I did nothing. And told him I was calculating things. Not for the heist per se, but other things. He was shocked at how much I understood Euclidean geometry and that’s how I was to distract the Flash from noticing Mick and Lisa taking the priceless art.

Now everything would have gone well if it was not for Lisa yelling back at me to stop flirting with my crush. I’ve told everyone here that the Flash is just my adversary and nothing more.

Do you guys now believe me? And yeah, this is an honest account of how everything went smoothly. And the Flash never knew that the art piece was getting stolen when I was discussing mathematics with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking!


End file.
